Beautiful
by Kitsu Maharu
Summary: A little love won’t hurt right? But what happens if that little caring turns into a simple crush. But then that so called simple crush makes you fall in love? KenKao! you are warned! it my be rated R! do not blame me of the language they use!
1. Himura, Kenshin The Violent & Slient

TEST STORY YET AGAIN!  
  
Beautiful  
  
Kenshin wasn't always the greatest guy; he was in the center, why? They say he was violent but no one really sees this. Kaoru was there because of her "temper" she always noticed him. The way he acted the way he talked, dressed (all black), his bad temper at times. She just wants to help him. He seemed so. helpless at times; it just made her so upset. A little love won't hurt right? But what happens if that little caring turns into a simple crush. But then that so called simple crush makes you fall in love?  
  
Juju: Shit. I am full of it now! . oh god kami-sama your evil! You give me to many ideas! DIE!!!  
  
*Cough* hee hee sorry. This story is dedicated to my friend Rob who I care for as a very close friend but not the same way as Kaoru. *Blush* HEY DON'T THINK LIKE THAT *^- ^* *Blush*.  
  
I'm alone, cold, forgotten,  
  
I want someone,  
  
Can you care for me?  
  
~  
  
Can you hold me?  
  
I'm so alone,  
  
Will you please stay with me?  
  
~  
  
Just place me somewhere in your heart?  
  
Just a little love,  
  
Not much,  
  
Just hold me,  
  
Just till its warmer.  
  
~  
  
You don't have to love me, just care.  
  
I feel so alone.  
  
So lonely,  
  
Can you care for me?  
  
~  
  
I think I love you.  
  
Can you forgive me?  
  
I didn't mean to.  
  
~*~  
  
Beauty  
  
Kaoru walked into the room, barely anyone was there just like usual: Just four other kids. And then there he was, Himura Kenshin. Everyone feared him, there are rumors going that he beat up a teacher. He was so beautiful, it was amazing, the crimson hair about to his mid-back. Then he had those magnificent tawny eyes that watch your movements.  
  
Kaoru was always curious if they were contacts, more rumors, some say they are some say there real. It's a wonder. Really what if she asked him? What would they say? Would there be rumors about her? Does it really matter? Rumors are rumors; they don't matter!  
  
~*3rd period*~  
  
Kenshin was in black nothing else; well then again there was the scrunch that was dark purple, it was worn down from use over and over again. Kenshin noticed the raven-haired girl watching him with curiosity ever since their first. At first he thought it was another girl that looked at him for his "body", but instead she stared at the other features, like personality.  
  
And then there was that annoying brown haired ditz that hung around him like he was the perch and she was the bird on it. She would ask him if he had a girlfriend and if he didn't have one he would become hers. Then again who would go after that excruciating of an excuse of a human? Keh, Satin himself would die before that ensues!  
  
He let out a low growl as she wrapped her disgusting arms around his shoulders. "Oh, Kenshin your so handsome! I would love it if you could become my boyfriend!" She ranted on causing Kenshin's anger to rise to the next level. Kaoru noticed this and was about to tell her to leave before Kenshin did it himself.  
  
"Get off me you disgust whore! I would never become your boyfriend even if my life were endangered! I have never been so violated in my life from one lowly girl as you." Kenshin hissed. His anger getting the better of him his ranting went on, " I wouldn't even become a acquaintance of yours, not even a secluded one. I rather die then see your fucked up face near me again."  
  
Slamming the door behind him Kenshin walked steadily, out the school door to head to the hellhole, or AKA "home", it wasn't even worth calling home! Kenshin stopped to hear footsteps, great a teacher, turning around he was quite surprised to see the raven-haired girl.  
  
"K-Kenshin," she panted, she had to admit he was quick on his feet after 10 seconds of shock wore off she went after him. "Are-are you okay?" She asked her face flushed and a bit of a pained expression.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, are you? You look a bit out of it." Kenshin said smirking at her expression as she stuttered.  
  
"Um, yeah of course I'm all right. Ha ha, why wouldn't I?" Kaoru asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"First off, your blushing, second your laughing, and it doesn't sound natural." He listed off, he was witty, dressed in black and it ticked her off.  
  
"ARGH!" Kaoru cried frustrated with Kenshin already. "Your so, so ah! I can't even finish a sentence!"  
  
"You just did." Kenshin said with a witty remark.  
  
"Shut. Up." Kaoru said glaring.  
  
"So, Why are you here? Did the teacher send you?" Kenshin asked picking up some pebbles and throwing them at the school. Kaoru quickly knocked them out of his hand.  
  
"Actually, I came here on my own accordance. I'll get in trouble, but not as much as you, you called Kina Masao a whore!"  
  
Kenshin got out a cocky smile and looked at her, "Yup I definitely do." He said like it was no big deal. Kaoru just gapped at him. And mouthed 'your crazy'. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll just have to drag you to school." Kaoru said sighing at the image and winced at the thought how heavy he was.  
  
"I think it would be the other way around." Kenshin teased at Kaoru who blushed and gave him a playful punch.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hee hee I Am PURE evil.  
  
Saitou: Aku soku zen!  
  
Juju: ORO! KENSHIN HELP!!!  
  
Everyone: watching with much amusement  
  
Juju: If I die then this story is over!  
  
Everyone: Oh, she has a point!  
  
Everyone: *Kills Saitou*  
  
Juju: HEY! I didn't say to kill him! 


	2. A Little Acquaintance Goes A Long Way

Beautiful  
  
Juju: Hellos! I think that I'm the worse writer in the world. aside from some people. And my idol is Chiki because she writes the best stories. sigh. Oh well, anyways if you are not aware what high school is like this is pretty much a sneak peek, strange right?  
  
A little acquaintance goes a long way  
  
I would hold you if you let me, If you struggle, I will hold you tighter, Do not be afraid I only want to help.  
  
Now do not worry as I bandage your wounds, They will heal, Not like your heart, But that would heal too.  
  
Just give it time, Like me, And do not worry if you fall in love, Because I fear I did the same.  
By Juju, I really should stop.  
  
Kaoru was walking and talking to Kenshin with a bright smile, he wanted to be the only one to give her that same smile. Kaoru pretty much made him go to class, they were walking talking and found a little about each other. Like Kenshin's eyes are really amber. Kaoru's curious azure eyes look intently into his own.  
  
"Their such an interesting color, I wonder if it's a mutation, I think it's cool!" Kaoru said walking into the classroom. Kenshin shook his head, she was so innocent and carefree, he, and he didn't want to be near her. But then it would drive him mad!  
  
(A/n: Does anyone go to Chantilly High?)  
  
"Really? Maybe we should change your eye color the same as mine, maybe cat eyes." Kenshin said and earning a kick in the shin, "Itai." Kenshin stared at her with an odd look, she kicked me, and mostly everyone would be too scared to even look at me.  
  
"Oh look rotten fish!" Kaoru said watching the video as soon as her foot was through the doorway. It wasn't really a rotten fish, and what the person was doing was Gyotaku, A type of art in Japan including fresh fish, paint, paper, paper towels, and even more water then you can bare. Kenshin sniffled a laugh as Kaoru threw a bright smile at him.  
  
"Kaoru, it's Gyotaku, can you say that? G-yo-ta-ku." Kenshin said like she was a child. Grinning at the frown she had.  
  
"Mou! Kenshin you're so mean!" Kaoru said playfully her back facing him. Now it was his turn to frown.  
  
Kenshin snorted, "Am I really the mean one or is it you?" Kenshin said under his breathe earning another kick in the shin, he winced. Without a doubt he was going to have a bruise and have to explain to Hiko. Surely he would understand why this girl was so violent.  
  
"Shh! This is the best part she has to touch the rotten fish!" Kaoru whispered harshly causing Kenshin to do a few killing gestures. Kaoru just stared at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure your sane?"  
  
Kenshin let out an annoyed sigh and banged his head on the table; surely she would understand this gesture, right?  
  
Kaoru gasped and grabbed his head before he could do more 'head banging'. "Oh Kenshin! Don't!" Kaoru whispered rubbing the red spot on his forehead. Kenshin almost sighed. Almost, of course he doesn't want that to become a habit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like days the class was over, today was an A day so it wasn't that bad, and after all, she had A lunch!  
  
"Kenshin, when do you have lunch?" Kaoru asked thinking over what her teacher were going to do, surly gym wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"Hmm," Kenshin glanced at the white sheet of paper and let out a sigh, "well I have to go to gourmet class then gym, and I think I have lunch A." Kenshin gave Kaoru his schedule as she handed him hers.  
  
"So basically you have on A days, English, Art, then lunch, Gourmet (Teen living), and gym. too bad I have info systems for 5th period. And then there is B day, which are World History, Biology, Algebra then gym, hmm. And I have World history, Algebra and then Biology. then gym.  
  
So pretty much we have the same schedule." Kaoru said walking towards the cafeteria and getting tackled by Misao. "AH!" Thump!  
  
"You won't believe it! Aoshi-sama is in the same time as me in GYM!" Misao practically cried jumping around the couple. "I LOVE GYM!" Kaoru sweat dropped at the comment and lead Kenshin away from the overly active girl.  
  
~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~  
  
"Sorry." Kaoru muttered to Kenshin who raised a brow at her.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked with a confused expression. His tawny eyes watched her with curiosity that shouldn't be there.  
  
"Misao, she has a thing for 'Aoshi-sama'." Kaoru said quoting Aoshi- sama for Kenshin. Kenshin smiled at her, a friendly smile, different from the fake ones he gave her earlier. Kaoru's breath was caught in throat and she smiled back at him.  
  
"You don't have to apology. I think it's better to let that go." Kenshin said smirking at her dazed expression.  
  
"Oh, okay, so what do you think of the day so far?" Kaoru asked in fake serious voice causing Kenshin so snort in his Cola. Kaoru smiled at him and with the smile she poked him on the shoulder. "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, po-eep!" Kaoru squeaked making Kenshin laugh at her.  
  
"Poke, poke, poke." Kenshin said poking her with an expressionless expression and somehow keeping it that way while Kaoru was practically on the floor having problem breathing.  
  
"No stop!" Kaoru said and panted as Kenshin let her have a breather. "Th-that was ruthless of you!" Kaoru pointed out glaring at him. Kenshin winced at the glare and muttered something about evil demon women. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaoru bellowed into Kenshin's ear causing it to ring and make him fall off his seat.  
  
" Ororororororo." Kenshin muttered to himself as the ringing started to fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hellos! Ah it seems I have the second chapter up now to work on the other stories if I ever get that far then again I'm so bad at this it might take a week! T-T sniff, sniff. All well, and that is something I must work on, but anyways. *Ahem* yay! I have an A in biology and Art as well as History! And I'm not sure about the other classes. now that I think about it. does anyone actually read this crap I type?  
  
REVEIWS!!  
  
Alex: Well sorry if it was so short it's just that, well I didn't have much time. Is this better? Anyways, I really should get something like an English tutor; I think I have a B in English. 


	3. Is Gym The Greatest Class?

Beautiful  
  
Juju: hello! I'm trying to advertise "A Life's Tale" which is about Kenshin when he was younger, if you guys out there can, can you read it and tell me about it?  
  
Battousai: Shut up you annoying woman.  
  
Juju: *Glare and making killing gestures*  
  
Kenshin: Juju-dono, maa maa!  
  
Juju: Die Battousai!  
  
Battousai: ?  
  
Juju: . Er ya *Cough* DIE SHISHIO! DIE DIE Die DIE DIE!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Juju-dono is that your favorite word?  
  
Juju: Um actually it is.  
  
Everyone: Your crazy.  
  
Juju: Arigotou! That was my goal!  
  
Everyone: .  
  
Aoshi: She's a bit odd isn't she.  
  
Soujiro: That would be the world's largest understatement!  
  
Everyone: I agree!  
  
Juju: I object your honor!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!  
  
~  
  
I was always so lonely, By myself, I always wanted to be loved, I tried my best to everyone.  
  
But they ignored me and turned against me, I wanted do scream, cry, and sometime kill.  
  
Violence never solved anything did it? Am I so luck to be alone?  
  
Am I just questioning myself of fate? Or do I wish differ?  
  
I was so alone, with blood and tears, So can you hold me now?  
  
I love your scent and your warm skin, You are the purest thing, I am the worst to walk the planet, But with you, The sins are gone and forgotten.  
  
Thank you for everything.  
  
Juju- Muhahaha another one! Damnit.  
  
Beautiful Chapter 3  
  
"Kaoru! Your in the same info class as me!" Misao said bouncing on the balls of her feet, glancing from the sign that said "Information Systems" Kaoru made her way to her best friend since 7th grade.  
  
"Are we? Cool!" Kaoru said walking into the class, she noticed the computers and then the students at them. So far it was interesting.  
  
~*~ Kenshin~*~  
  
Kenshin sat down at the table to see ingredients and cook books. It was really messy from what he could tell, and for some reason, unlike most, his room was clean as clean could go. He watched the video and noticed that it was almost time to go. That was some boring video.  
  
Then the bell rang. Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep beep--.  
  
Getting up he realized that he had gym and made his way to the gym and then crashed into a raven-haired girl with ivory skin.  
  
Kaoru looked up from a firm chest to a slightly tanned face and bright crimson tresses to see tawny eyes staring at her. Kaoru stood there for a few seconds longer to realize it was Kenshin. "Oh! Kenshin hi!" Kaoru said earning a brow up.  
  
"Come on we have to go to class." Kenshin muttered turning away from her to get to gym. Kaoru huffed at his behavior and glared his back. "Stop glaring at me and lets go."  
  
"Hump, your going the wrong way," Kaoru said sauntering next to him. He gave her an annoyed stared and muttered as much as he could about how fucked up school was. "See it this way." Kaoru said turning left then grabbing his sleeve to drag him down steps. Kaoru yelped when she tripped. She grabbed Kenshin tighter causing him to fall with her. Kenshin blushed as he felt her on him. "Kenshin! I'm so sorry! Gomen, Baka no Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin gave her a weak smile, which in return she helped him get up. "Your not stupid."  
  
"KAORU!" Misao cried nearly knocking her off her feet. "WE HAVE THE SAME TEACHER ISN'T THAT WEIRD?" Kaoru and Kenshin winced as she let out a high- pitched squeal. "Hey are you guy going out together or something?"  
  
Kenshin blushed at the comment, its said that red heads have bad tempers and also blush easily. "NO!" Kenshin yelped as he speed walked to the gym lobby. Kaoru followed him, her face a shade pinker then normal.  
  
"Gomen." Kaoru whispered, that was the strangest thing yet. How can anyone handle this much in one day? After they departed to the separate girl/boy lockers they got out to the seated arrangements. Which was quite close. Misao looked bored on the other side of class.  
  
Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and saw his tone chest and legs. ~Bad! Kaoru your not suppose to blush!~ Kaoru though over again and again making her hear out of it. "Kaoru?" Kenshin asked making her gasp and look up at him startled. "Are you all right?" Kaoru let out a small nod.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"KAO-CHAN!" Misao cried across the gym causing everyone to wince. "Look! Look there he is! Isn't he the greatest thing that walked the planet?" Misao said her hands clasped together and her eyes focused on him.  
  
"Are you all right? Mentally?" Kaoru asked getting a playful punch from Misao.  
  
"You know my mental health!" Misao said glaring her hands into fists. Kenshin snickered in the background as Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Yeah I do know, you so crazy you have to visit the happy house." Kaoru said with a straight face getting a punch in the shoulder by Misao. "Owww, okay, okay, that wasn't nice but at least it's true." Kaoru said running away from Misao and her horrid wrath.  
  
Kenshin laughed as Kaoru avoided Misao's kicks, "Your going to pay for that!" Misao kept on screaming as Kaoru avoided student that were in another class. Kaoru let out a gasp when she tripped and forced her body to turn around. "AHA! I got you now!" Misao cried in trumpet as she began to tickle Kaoru.  
  
"Mi-Misao-ch-chan! Onigai! Stop!" Kaoru pleaded as she laughed her ass off on the spot. Kenshin stood there just watching with amusement. "Kenshin! HELP ME!" Kaoru cried gasping for air. Kenshin ran at Misao and tackled her to the ground. Everyone was quite surprised by his action, exception of Kaoru and Misao of course. Kenshin lifted Kaoru off the ground and ran. Misao was a bit dazed before she went after them.  
  
"AHEM!" A voice said causing them to stop. They looked up a man in his late 50's and turned to each other. "I will be your gym teacher and, my name is Mr. Herb, do not call me Mr. Her, Mr. He, or anything strange like that.  
  
"Mr. HERB, what are we going to do?" Kenshin said in a lazy tone placing Kaoru on the ground. Kaoru sniffled a laugh behind her hand as the teacher glared at Kenshin who did nothing of it.  
  
"Today we're going to practice for the mile run, got that?" The rotten Herb said making everyone but those who are in fit groan. Kenshin raised a brow and snorted. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. Then though about how fit he was, Misao and she never had a problem, Misao trained to be a spy at her house and Kaoru did the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, so that wasn't a problem but what of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, do you take up sport? Just out of curiosity you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Kaoru said watching Mr. Herb take out the Pacer, possibly the worse way to practice the mile.  
  
"Hai, I do." Kenshin said his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened at the thought, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he was holding, Kenshin smiled at her. "I practiced swordsmanship, actually I'm still at it, and my Shishou is quite stubborn."  
  
"Oh really?" Kaoru said smiling at him as they ran off at the tone of the beep from the pacer.  
  
~*~ I'm back and in action actually I should be working on "Project Kaoru" But right now I just want to work on simple things but I assure you the entire story will be updating some time, of course one chapter at a time ^-^(). Anyways that's not the point right now I'm just so ticked off at the gym teacher, that name up there is my gym teacher's name and you know what? I despise him with all my heart! Well bye!  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Kaoru Gal: Well here it is! 


	4. Warfare Against Two

Beautiful  
  
Juju: hey!  
  
Battousai: Damnit. You're still typing.  
  
Juju: Aww you don't have to get upset! Plus you're the main character!  
  
Kenshin: that's true, that it is.  
  
Beautiful Warfare against two  
  
You have given everything I wanted,  
  
Now it is my turn,  
  
I love you, for who you are,  
  
~*~  
  
I shed my tears, and you do as well,  
  
But you shall shed more,  
  
More then tears, you shed something warm,  
  
It's as intense as your vivid mane and warm.  
  
~*~  
  
Your blood spill to the ground as you save me,  
  
Do not worry me so,  
  
You have the most amazing eyes,  
  
Soft tawny eyes that I only see,  
  
If you told me they were better,  
  
I would faint.  
  
~*~  
  
I would love it if you held me closer,  
  
Because I'm scared,  
  
Scared of being alone again,  
  
With no love for anyone: but a deceased man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sighed, as she got ready for school, today she got up early and was about to walk out the door when the telephone suddenly rang. Letting out an annoyed moan, she stomped over the phone. "Hello?" She said somewhat forcefully. No one answered, Kaoru just hung up annoyed, ~Why is everyone doing that!~ Kaoru thought stomping out the door and locking it behind her as she walked off.  
  
Kaoru began to jog and turned a corner to bump into a red headed boy. ~Not again!~ Kaoru thought reduced to look up at the boy. "Kaoru?" Kenshin said unsure.  
  
"Sorry." Kaoru muttered, "I should look where I'm going more." Kenshin snorted, Kaoru growled and shoved him to the side, "I'm going to leave you behind if you do that."  
  
Kenshin snorted at the thought and continued behind her as she walked to the school while looking ahead of her. Kenshin watched the trees and cars go by before the school began to immerge in front of their very eyes. Kaoru suddenly stopped, as they were about to cross the road, a few seconds (which really was about ten to twenty seconds) later a car rolled by.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin said somewhat angry tone his brow twitched as he slowly grounded her name.  
  
"Yeah," came her short reply. She turned to watch him with her pure blue eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kenshin watched her his tawny eyes glaring at everyone who was listening in.  
  
"`Cause I thought I heard someone say my name and plus, there was a car." Kaoru said she twisted her finger around the hem of the jacket she was wearing before crossing the street, with everyone else when the cross guard waved at them to cross.  
  
Minutes afterwards they walked in to a warm school and then into their class, which was halfway, filled. But as soon as they stuck their foot in, the tardy bell rang. Kaoru and Kenshin sat somewhat far from each other as the class started. Half of the class was pretty much terrified of Kenshin; while the others said he was nothing but a wimp. And they all said that she and him were going out as Girl friend & Boy friend. Which was a rumor, and the worlds biggest lie yet!  
  
They seem to be learning about the "river valleys." Being world history and all, they were going to learn about, India, China, Egypt then some other country which Kaoru had a brain fart and forgot about.  
  
They had to work together for the project they were assigned that day, it was due in a week, Kaoru who like to do things quickly and swiftly told Kenshin that they were going to his house and finishing it. Kenshin argued about his adoptive father to loved to do nothing but abuse him with his past embarrassments.  
  
"Kenshin, it can't be that bad and plus if you came at my house my friends would think wrong." Kaoru said writing notes on a loosely piece of paper. Kenshin glared.  
  
"What about if you came to my house." Kenshin grounded out with his teeth gritting together, Kaoru gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
"Oops? All well I've made the plans so to bad. Do you have, color pencils, markers, and paint? As well as internet with color printer?" Kaoru said Kenshin nodded at all but the paint. "Good we're set, I have some notes all we have to do is print it and all."  
  
After all the classes but the last class with was a pain in the ass at all times, Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey you shit faced freak! What are you doing with my women?" A voice said in a way to sound like she was a possession to lace with the words, Kenshin turned at the voice as he narrowly missed a fist in the face.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried shocked as the boy attacked him, she didn't know who he was but suddenly brought out a dagger.  
  
"Your going to die you son of a bitch!"  
  
Oh dear, it's a cliffhanger. oh dear me oh my! Muhahaha!  
  
REVIEWS: ~*~ Kaoru Gal: really? Me too, I kind of happy I switched classes, but I really hate dance . And not only that but I wish my stories were better! 


	5. Ten Years Till I Cry

Juju: Ah the great feeling of typing fanfics... it's horrible! WHAAA T-T  
  
Battousai: Baby...  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Juju: Forget it... ON WITH STORY THINGY  
  


* * *

  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  


* * *

  
Hello, warm breeze of the mountain,  
  
Will you dry my tears today?  
  
For I have forgotten what pain felt like till today.  
  
Today is short and simple... ^-^x  
  


* * *

  
Beautiful  
  
Ten years till I cry  
  
~*~ Kenshin narrowly dodged the dagger the young man held in his right hand. It was short but from the looks of it, quite sharp, and as most weapons go, deadly. It was obvious by the lad's sloppy movements that he was drunk. He towered over Kenshin by a foot, had dirty blond hair that was bleached. His eyes were red and he had a stench around him of smoke.  
  
His breath was tormenting Kaoru's nose as he stood over them both. "How dare you!" He panted his dagger in the air with his fist tight around it causing his knuckles to change to a pale shade. Kenshin was more concerned of Kaoru's safety then his own.  
  
Kenshin growled in his mind when Kaoru came closer to him, bringing him more stress then he right now needed. Kenshin watched the boy's eyes narrow at the movement and then let out an enraged growl as he accused Kenshin "You bastard!" He trusted the dagger giving Kenshin a slash on the arm, thankfully it was shallow so it didn't bleed much, but the fact Kaoru with clinging on to him for dear life was bothering him.  
  
Kaoru gasped as the boy started going at Kenshin again; Kenshin moved aside but realized his mistake and quickly shoved Kaoru. Wincing Kenshin fell on the ground when the dagger stabbed his side making him feel dizzy for a moment. Kaoru stood in shock and she saw this and glanced at the boy who was now smiling at his handy work; as if he got an A on a project. As soon as that happened almost everyone whipped out their cell phone to call the ambulance.  
  
Kaoru answered all the questions the police asked her and was lucky to ride the ambulance with Kenshin. She really didn't know what to do so she held his hand.  
  
"Sakura is that you?" Kenshin questioned while muttering under his breath. Kaoru frowned at the new name, who was Sakura? "Sister, aren't you going to answer me?" He asked wistfully as Kaoru's eyes widened as she held his hand tighter.  
  
"No, it's me Kaoru," She watched them slam the door as they swiftly moved around the limited space and try to numb the pain. Minutes later they were at the hospital and Kenshin strolled away on to the emergence room, with doctors and nurses hanging about him. They were yelling at each other, but Kaoru didn't catch any of it, she only prayed for his safety before crying.  
  
It was hours after the operation. Kaoru was asleep next to Kenshin when the door suddenly busted open showing a tall man with his long ebony hair tied back in a pony tail. He glanced at Kaoru as she stood up startled and got ready to leave before she was stopped when a hand grasped her left wrist.  
  
"Sir! You mustn't burst into a room like that there are other patients that are in the next room!" The nurse said glaring at the tall man as he glared back at her making the nurse recoil at the doorway before slowly closing the door.  
  
He let out a sigh before staring at Kaoru and then to her wrist which was connected to Kenshin. "What did you do now?" his voice was deep and loud, he had one of those auras that can comfort you then confuse you to no end, he also and an aura that can scare you to death!  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling. "Nothing," Kenshin said he voice cracked a little from the lack of water. Kaoru made a move for the jug of water as she heard his voice.  
  
Hiko gave her a friendly smile as he turned to face Kenshin again. "Who's the girl?" Kenshin instantly glared at Hiko. "Never say that again."  
  
Juju: Ah the greatest thing of life... Anime, nothing to make you feel better after a tiring day ^-^ Nee... I have dancing for like the next five weeks and I have to learn how to do the salsa partner dancing. It sucks! I suck at dancing anyways!  
  
Battousai: I know that personally.  
  
Juju: you never danced with me! I haven't even asked! Not once! And I never will.  
  
Battousai: So? I watched you...  
  
Juju: WHAT?!?!?!? You were at my school?!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Were you?  
  
Everyone watching Battousai's expression....  
  
Battousai: No!  
  
Juju: Tomato!  
  
Everyone joins in: Tomato! Tomato! To mat to!  
  
REVIEWS~  
  
Battousi Girl: Err about that, it's getting there... you see if I type it here there won't be much to look forward to you see? And if you're just as sick if it as I am, doesn't bother me won't mind. You know how hard it is to type these?  
  
Kaoru Gal: I think I like them... I mean that makes it so much interesting, as long at it isn't to much in one fanfics that is... ^-^x 


	6. Sweet Autumnreviews arn't done sorry

Beautiful  
  
Sweet Autumn  
  
Juju: Ah, it's been so long! Sorry to keep you all waiting well instead of typing I'm going to let you all read!   
  
Battousai: just get on with it then!  
  
Sweet love, running with the breeze, Wait for me, for I am waiting for my love. Dark hate, please leave me, I want to hold my love forever, I don't like they way you hover over me.  
  
Sweet Autumn  
  
From what seemed like an eternity Kaoru sighed and tried to stay awake, she noticed that it was getting quite late and that Kenshin was still talking to the Hiko man. As far as she knew, he was some kind of a relative. Kaoru as she was about to fall asleep someone shook her.  
  
"Kaoru, hey come on stay awake with me now."  
  
"No, I'm too tired. Leave me alone..." Kaoru tried to go back to sleep, but that someone kept shaking her so hard that she nearly fell off her seat.  
  
"Kaoru, I'll give you the count of ten. If you're still sleeping you'll be loosing a kidney."  
  
"WHAT?" Kaoru yelped her eyes flew open as her stomach fell to the ground. Kenshin smirked at her as he sat next to her, the look on his face made her want to slap him or blush. She didn't know which, but in the end she did both.  
  
"What's with all the yelling?" Hiko said walking out of Kenshin's room and placing the remanding objects on his lap. Hiko was the type of man you would never cross. Never. He had one of those sharp looks and smart eyes. He also dressed classily, making you sit up and sit straight. The only way you could tell that he was older then you could think up with was that if you stared at his driver's license.  
  
He was pretty tall, way taller then Kaoru that was for her. Hiko's height and his all so scary looks could make the best basketball players look like ants before him.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was pretty short, yet taller then Kaoru; if they were father and son you'll most certainly think, 'Now what the hack happened here? Switched at birth?' His red locks and his tawny eyes made it hard to forget, you'll be walking down the street and think 'there goes Satan's child.' And then, you'll think that Satan would die of shock at the look at his own son.  
  
Kaoru nodded absent mindedly as they asked her questions. Actually it was Hiko who was asking the most questions, Kenshin on the other hand was in the back seat with a grim look and his side bandaged up.  
  
Bye the time the engine was off Kaoru looked up to see a beautiful house with gardens filled with flowers of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"Kenshin, why am I here?"  
  
Juju: Ah a nice short chappy until I figure out what to do! .  
  
Battousai: I swear your digging your own grave...  
  
Juju: shut up! TT  
  
REVEIWS!!!! Sorry... ffn isn't working very well at the moment I'll get to it as soon as I read them 


	7. Moments of thought

Beautiful

If my site does not play with me are you? Why are my emotions so confused? Why are you telling me thing at are so confusing? Must I know? I don't want to, I don't want to... I just want to be with you... Forever.

Moments of thought

Kenshin had the grim look on his face again and muttered a few things to his "Father" before turning back at her. "I have a few things I have to do before anything happens... And I think you need to be there." Hiko huffed and whacked Kenshin on the back of the head for taking so long to say that much. "Oww! Grr why did you hit me! I'm already injured thank you very much!" Kenshin said like a little boy.

"Because your being a baka that's why, you moron. Now get it over with before we being to eat." Hiko said leading them into the house that was quite large.

Wow, with a house this big you led think Kenshin would have a better wardrobe then black... not that it looks bad on him... Kaoru thought smiling at the thought of him wearing white, or any other colors.

"Kaoru? Kaoru? KAORU!" Kenshin raised his voice catching her attention making her flinch.

"Huh? What did I doze off again? I'm sorry!" Kaoru said laughing nervously at the look he was giving her.

"What were you thinking about?" Kenshin asked his look getting the better of her. It made it even worse when she laughed even more.

"Oh, um its nothing, nothing! Ah ha ha ha! Its nothing important, I was just thinking of some thing..." Kaoru said quickly trying to get it over with. "So what is it that you want to talk about?" Kaoru asked hoping to change the topic and got her wish.

"Well you see, I was hoping that... well..." Kenshin said stumbling over the sentence and blushing madly. "Ah, I want you to—"

"—He wants you to stay here the night so that you two can finish the history project." Hiko announced as they stood in the hall making them both jump.

Kaoru grasped her heart as she thought over what he said. She thought it was a pretty good idea. But the fact that she was staying here... without anything she needed like at least a tooth brush and change of clothes was pretty sudden. "Yeah but wouldn't it be hard I mean I don't have anything..."

"Hmm, maybe we can drop you off for an hour and then pick you up and during that time we can... well, you know get ready..." Kenshin said smiling nervously, Kaoru was to busy staring at the smile to realize that Hiko had called them to eat.

"Kaoru, Kaoru? We need to eat..." Kenshin said with and awkward look on his face.

"Huh? Oh ya... hee hee sorry I was thinking a lot..." Kaoru said shaking her head and making her hair whip the air.

"Whoa! Watch it with the hair if your not careful it might kill me!" Kenshin joked making Kaoru a bit upset. She aimed a punch for his shoulder but he avoided it before contact.

"Mou! Kenshin don't be so mean!" Kaoru said with puppy eyes that couldn't even stop Kenshin to be soft with her. Kaoru smiled cruelly and poked his torso making him collapse on the floor. "That's what you get for teasing me." Kaoru said sticking her tongue out at him.

Kenshin grunted as he slowly got up. "That hurts like a lot you know that right?" Kenshin winced as the pain started to ease for the moment and the medicine that was supposed to be numbing the pain was numbing his brain. (Hmm a bit of rhymey today...)

They ate as much as they wanted and as Kenshin ate little by little he grew sleepier.

"Would you like what happened to Kenshin when he was little?" Hiko asked with a smirk making Kenshin want to die at the very moment.

MUHAHAHAHAHA AT LAST I AM DONE!!

Reviews:This is from chapter 5

kaorusdeath food: Um... right.. Monkie... does that mean that your born on the year of the monkey??

UR MOMMA: Ya, I like the chapter title too, don't know how I got it thou...

Kenshin's-angel: Hee hee ya... too bad he knows like everything it makes me even nervous!

Kenshin: What?! You made me related to that idiot?!!?!?!?

Hiko: What do you mean BAKA Deshi?

Kitsu: oh dear ()

gaby (hyatt: Er would you like to reread the chapter and find out??

kaoru gal: Ah... well... Yes? Err ya it is...

Bob-san: Maa maa () Please it's okay its against the law to do assault so something big will happen ()

(REVEIWS FROM CHAPER 6)

Kawaii-oro: Oh hee hee thanks -

XxSilentxDreamerxX: heh heh heh heh, I updated

cicnygurl22: really you like them? Thanks I guess I'll have to type some more

gaby (hyatt: so your not confused any more? Good

I'm sorry if its so boring but you know I just wanted to update as least once this week.


End file.
